


‘Cause I’m your home (Because you’re my home)

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DID I MENTION THERE WAS BED SHARING-, Day 8, Fictober, Home, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, did I mention there is bed sharing?, donghyuck and mark are both clingy, okay i'll shut up now, soft, we love a good soft bro moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: When I’m without you, there’s no home for my heart to lean on





	‘Cause I’m your home (Because you’re my home)

**Author's Note:**

> finna write a basic ass, self-indulging, gushy-mushy fic for u kings, queens, and absolute fools!

“You’re spacing out again,” Jaemin said, after lightly tapping Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry. What we’re you saying?” Donghyuck blinked idly.

“Eh it doesn’t matter… what are you thinking about?” Jaemin questioned, pushing half a sandwich towards Donghyuck.

“Ahh nothing. Mark said he’d text me? Last night? And he didn’t?” Donghyuck accepted the sandwich and picked at the crust.

“And that bothers you why?”

“Because he always keeps his promises.” Donghyuck pouted, finally leaving the poor crust alone and taking a bite of the sandwich.

“He was probably just busy with the hyungs and sunbaes. You know how debuts are…” Jaemin dragged on, obviously uninterested in Donghyuck’s situation.

“I hope he’s doing okay, he seemed stressed.” Donghyuck worried.

“He’s always stressed… what’s new.” Jaemin chuckled.

“I wish I was with him.” Donghyuck looked down at his shoes, he didn’t know why he was being so unnecessarily moody about the situation at hand.

“Why don’t you text or call him if you miss him so much?”

“Ugh, I’m conflicted. I want to talk to him but I don’t want to initiate the conversation. I don’t want to seem desperate.”

“I text Jeno 14 times in a row if he’s gone out.”

“Yeah but that’s Jeno.”

“What do you even mean by that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hyuck you’re so confusing...”

+

After an excruciating dance practice, Renjun almost popping him in the fucking face, and a quick Vlive with the rest of the dream team, Donghyuck finally found himself pawing off his shoes at the 127 dorm entryway. He shuffled into the quiet place and flicked on the kitchen lights, grabbing a water bottle and munching on someone’s pre-cut fruit. Good enough.

He made his way to his room and found Jaehyun was already asleep (lucky bastard with no schedule). Donghyuck sighed and discarded his things, leaving the bedroom to shower. After finishing up his nightly routine, he decided to go find clean clothes in Mark’s drawers.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked, eyebrow raised in confusion as a soggy Donghyuck waddled into the room, his legs restricted by the towel around his waist.

“Clothes.”

“Mark is going to be mad.”

“Yeah for like 5 seconds.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Sure Mark would maybe flick him for messing up his perfectly folded shirts and sweats but whatever. 

“Hey hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know if Mark took his favorite tee shirt?”

“And how would I know what his favorite tee shirt is?”

“You know, the one. He has unofficially deemed it his designated sleep shirt.”

“Uh idk check his bed.”

Sure enough, Donghyuck found the shirt, tossed in between the duvet and the sheets.

“Jackpot,” Donghyuck said proudly under his breath.

“You really came all the way in here to find that horrendous dirty thing?” Doyoung said slightly disgusted.

“Perhaps,” Donghyuck said, slipping the tee-shirt on, “Thanks Doyoung.” Donghyuck smiled. He triumphantly made his way back to his room eager to catch z’s and maybe meet Mark in his dreams.

+

“Is that Mark hyung’s necklace?”

“Maybe…” Donghyuck said as he fiddled with the little charm dangling around his neck.

“Donghyuck that’s stealing.” 

“It’s called borrowing,” Donghyuck said, poking Renjun in the chest.

“Imagine if I took that hat you really like. You would throw a big fit.” Renjun argued.

“I would also notice! Mark will never know he’s halfway across the world.” Donghyuck said with confidence.

*PING*

Mark:  
Donghyuck  
I see you’re wearing my necklace (⇀_⇀)  
So you're just gonna wear my necklace on live and think I won’t notice

“Oh fuck me,” Donghyuck breathed, staring at his most recently received text messages. Renjun elbowed him, probably because of the curse word… and more importantly, the use of the word on live.

“LOL Mark hyung’s watching right now? HI MARK HYUNG!!! HOPE YOU’RE HAVING FUN IN AMERICA!” Chenle said loudly.

“Donghyuck misses you!” Renjun said annoyingly to the dinky phone camera, Donghyuck shoves him.

“I do NOT!”

“Oh, so you don’t miss Mark hyung? You’re going to make him sad.” Jaemin snickered.

“Whatever,” Donghyuck scoffed with flushed cheeks.

Mark:  
Tell the kids I miss them! And that I’ll buy them a delicious meal when I get back

Donghyuck huffed. So Mark only missed the kids? How annoying.

Mark:  
I can literally see you pouting on live  
Of course I miss you too stupid

Donghyuck failed to hide his smile for the rest of the live.

+

It’s officially been a week since Donghyuck had seen Mark in the flesh. He alternated from borrowing Mark’s clothes to wearing his accessories. Donghyuck was pretty bitter about Mark not being there. On top of being bored out of his mind, he missed his dear friend. Jaehyun wasn’t as fun to pester, and Doyoung was becoming increasingly more irritated at the amount of time Donghyuck was spending in his room.

“Doyoung hyung I’m hooome!” Donghyuck loudly burst through the doors of Doyoung and Mark’s shared bedroom to find it empty. Darn. Donghyuck flopped on Mark’s bed and decided to text his hyung to see where he was.

Haechan:  
Hyung where you at?

Doyoung:  
Out. Don’t steal my shit.

Haechan:  
Your clothes aren’t comfy enough for me to steal

Doyoung:  
And I hope to keep it that way.

Donghyuck closed his phone, feeling unsatisfied by today’s events. At least he didn’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow. What a blessing.

As he scrolled on his phone he cozied up in Mark’s bed, rolling and adjusting till he was satisfied with his position. He continued scrolling and at some point discarded his jeans. Now, this was peak comfort. Donghyuck scrolled and scrolled and scrolled until his eyes began to water from exhaustion.

+

Donghyuck woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping. He felt a person move his own body over (to make more space for presumably themselves), and an arm threw itself over the expanse of his tummy where his shirt had ridden up.

“Mark?”

“Shhh.”

“You’re back already?”

“Why are you in my bed?”

“I’m in your bed?”

“Yeah stupid.”

“Hmf.” Donghyuck said, rolling towards Mark.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Maybe.”

“Dude.” Mark chuckled, before yawning.

“Shut up it’s comfy.”

“That’s my favorite one though.”

“And now it’s my favorite too.”

“Why though?”

“It reminds me of you.”

“Whatever.” Mark yawned again, before shutting his eyes.

+

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Donghyuck was truly starting to believe it because Mark was currently all over him. Mark couldn’t stop holding his hand, touching his thighs, and draping his arms over the younger whenever he got the chance. Donghyuck was pleased with the skinship finally being fully recuperated and gladly accepted Mark’s hugs and lingering touches.

With that being said, 2 am is 2 am.

“Hyuck?”

“Mark, what are you doing?” Donghyuck rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out why the heck Mark was in the Dream dorm at 2 am.

Donghyuck had decided to crash at the Dream dorm when he heard they wouldn’t be getting back until 1 am. He didn’t want to wake up the hyungs, who were all enjoying a basically schedule-free month. Chenle offered to share his bed with Donghyuck, and Donghyuck happily accepted. The younger had been so cute to him lately, and Donghyuck was loving being a hyung for a change. When Mark was the leader of Dream, Donghyuck was treated like a pesky kid, but since the older has left, the dream dynamic has changed. Don’t get Donghyuck wrong, he loved his hyungs but there was something so lovely about hanging out with friends his age, where no honorifics were needed. It was also a bonus smothering Chenle and Jisung.

“Why didn’t you come back to the dorm?” Mark whispered, quietly entering Chenle’s room.

“I didn’t want to wake anyone up,” Donghyuck mumbled back. He loved Mark but it was also way too late for this.

“I was waiting for you.” Mark pouted, motioning Donghyuck to scooch over.

“This bed is not big enough for the three of us.”

“I don’t care,” Mark said stubbornly, wiggling under the covers and throwing half his body over Donghyuck so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

“Ew, it’s too hot.”

“It could be hotter.” Mark winked.

“Ew Mark.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Kidding kidding.”

“You weren’t.”

“I wasn’t.”

Donghyuck let out a low scoff. This boy really came all the way over to the dream dorm to suffocate him and flirt. Exactly what he needed at 2 in the morning.

“Can’t you sleep alone for one night? And everyone says I’m the clingy one...”

“I can’t sleep without youuuu.” Mark said, eyes closed and nose buried in the side of Donghyuck’s neck.

“You are so dramatic.”

“I can’t let you sleep with Chenle. That little brat could do something fishy. I don’t trust him.” Mark said, hold tightening on Donghyuck’s limp sleepy frame.

“You really came over here out of jealousy? You’re really getting jealous over Chenle? A child!?” Donghyuck tried to suppress his giggles.

“I’ve claimed you as my snuggle buddy. These are my rights.”

“Fuck off I can snuggle whoever I want.”

“Nooo you can’t.” Mark whined into his neck.

“Dramatic.” Donghyuck smiled.

The sound of the fan humming made Donghyuck drowsy again, and he was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Mark say,

“Donghyuck?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you while I was gone.”

“I missed you too.” Donghyuck chuckled lowly, wondering why Mark decided to bring this up now.

“No, but I really missed you. You’re always there for me… and while I was overseas I realized how much I rely on you. Lucas could tell you but I felt like I was going to be sick before performing and I didn’t know what to do. When I get anxious or nervous before shows you always help me calm down. You know how to ground me, you care for me, you keep me motivated... You’re about the closest thing to home if I had to point fingers.”

“Cheesyyyy.” Donghyuck snickered fondly.

“Shut up I’m being serious right now.”

“Okay okay.” Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile.

A few moments of silence passed.

“Hey Mark?”

“What.” The embarrassment was apparent in his voice.

“You’re my home too.” Donghyuck turned so their noses knocked awkwardly which prompted Mark to stare at the younger’s lips.

“I would kiss you but Chenle…”

“I would hate you if our first kiss was in Chenle’s bed.”

“Wait are we actually talking about this?”

“You’re the one who brought up me being ur home what the fuc-”

“Nonononono I still want to kiss you I’m just in shock?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know wow just, you really just surprised me there with that response. Are we dating?”

“Mark Lee you haven’t even asked me out.”

“Right okay, I’ll do that in the morning.” Mark yawned sleepily.

“Goodnight Markie.” Donghyuck gently whispered, smiling to himself like an idiot.

“Goodnight Hyuck” Mark mumbled, eyes closed and face happily buried in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck.

+

“Are yoU KIDDING ME? JAEMINNNNN!” Chenle yelled when he woke up to find Mark in his bed, wrapped like a koala around Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Seventeen’s Home cuz I was the biggest Carat once upon a time… T^T wonu i still love u babey
> 
> thank u for reading! hope u enjoyed some good old-fashioned word vomit. can I get a hell yeah in the comments if you too are also touch-deprived...


End file.
